L'étrange expérience d'Harry
by Severus-Rogue-Always
Summary: Suite à une retenue du professeur Rogue et un léger accident, Harry se retrouve dans un monde exactement comme le sien, mais où tout est inversé : Drago est son meilleur ami, Hermione la moins douée, Albus Dumbledore le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ... -Les personnages sont la propriété de l'immense JK Rowling.-
1. Chapter 1 : Où tout bascule pour Harry

Quand Harry se réveilla se jour-là, il se sentait assez bizarre, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Et pour cause : il venait de faire un rêve relativement spécial, mélangeant à la fois des cours de potions, des Fizwizbizs et un Vif d'Or. Ce curieux assemblement d'éléments donnait résultat à Rogue mangeant des fizwizbizs afin de pouvoir attraper ce Vif d'Or. Pourquoi Harry avait-il rêvé de cela ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.  
C'est avec mauvaise humeur qu'il posa le pied à terre et rassembla ses affaires pour aller en cours. En cette sixième année, le "balafré" comme l'appelaient certains des Serpentards, avait du mal à effectuer tout ses devoirs, les professeurs étant extrêmement exigeants.  
Pas moins de 5 rouleaux de parchemins de dissertation sur les animagis avaient été demandés par Minerva McGonagall ! En y songeant, Harry soupira profondément puis se hâta de s'habiller. Quand il fut prêt, il émit un grognement en voyant que Ron n'était même pas réveillé.

"_Levicorpus._"

La formule pensée dans sa tête, accompagnée d'un petit mouvement sec de baguette eu l'effet escompté. Le rouquin se retrouva en l'air et laissa échapper un léger cri de protestation.

"Harry ! C'est bon, je suis réveillé, relâche-moi !"

"_Liberacorpus._" rétorqua Harry en riant. Il aimait bien forcer Ron à se lever de cette manière, c'était grisant.

Une fois que le roux fut prêt, ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Hermione les y attendait déjà, quelques livres à la main. Elle avait un air impatient sur son visage, et leur adressa la parole sur un ton plutôt froid.

"Pas trop tôt. Vous venez prendre le petit-déjeuner ?"

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en silence et allèrent dans la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Peeves qui caquetait comme à son habitude en terrorisant les élèves de premières années. Apparemment, le Baron Sanglant n'était pas dans le coin. Une fois en bas, ils prirent place sur la grande table des Gryffondors où Harry se servit aussitôt d'une part de tarte à la mélasse sous le regard presque dégoûté d'Hermione.

"Comment peux-tu manger ça au petit-déjeuner ...?" dit-elle d'un ton empli de reproches.

"Bah, c'est bon !" lui répondit Harry en faisant une pluie de postillons sur la brune sous les rires de Ron.

Hermione, courroucée, lui tourna le dos et ne lui adressa plus la parole jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en cours de potions, qu'ils avaient en double cours pour la journée.  
Rogue, qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur comme à son habitude, leur dit, sans même souhaiter le bonjour, qu'ils devaient tous faire un Élixir d'Euphorie durant l'heure et demie qu'ils avaient en ce jeudi matin. Harry, en entendant cette nouvelle, se tourna vers Ron immédiatement.

"Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Rogue en aurait bien besoin, de cet Élixir ..." dit-il en ricanant.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Severus Rogue se rapprocha à la manière d'un serpent ; furtivement, d'Harry et Ron qui s'esclaffait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher malgré la présence du directeur des Serpentards.

"Monsieur Potter ..." commença t-il d'un ton doucereux, le visage déformé par un rictus. "Je pense que votre remarque mérite une soirée de retenue de dix-sept heures à dix-neuf heures."

Puis, il retourna à son bureau sans même attendre la réaction d'Harry qui avait l'air énervé.

"Cette vieille chauve-souris ! Comment il a fait pour m'entendre ?!" murmura t-il en fulminant de rage.

Hermione lui lança un regard distant puis prit son chaudron en affichant un petit air supérieur.

"Harry, je pense que tu l'as bien mérité. Tu n'as pas à critiquer ainsi les professeurs, même si tu ne les aime pas."

Les meilleurs amis se tournèrent vers elle d'un air choqué. Habituellement, la brune tolérait tout de même les remarque contre les professeurs -excepté le professeur McGonagall qui restait sa favorie- mais contre le professeur Rogue, c'était une première !

"Hermione, ça ne va pas la tête ? Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord avec Rogue ?!" s'exclama Ron qui en oubliait même la présence de ce dernie à quelques mètres.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je pense qu'en sixième année, vous devriez penser plus à travailler qu'à critiquer les profs !" rétorqua d'elle d'une voix beaucoup plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Laisse tomber Harry." fit Ron en se tournant vers son ami. "Viens, on va à l'autre table pour travailler en paix."

Il insista bien sur le dernier mot et les deux amis changèrent de table, laissant la place à Neville qui vint à côté d'Hermione. Malgré tout, les deux Gryffondors découvrirent qu'ils avaient choisis leur place avec infortune quelques instants plus tard.

"Alors, Potter, tu deviens un habitué des retenue, pas vrai ?" lança une voix traînante non loin d'eux.

Eh oui, Drago Malefoy se situait à seulement deux tables de la leur. Harry soupira d'exaspération. Ils allaient donc tous lui pourrir sa journée ? D'abord Rogue, puis Hermione et pour finir Malefoy ? Il ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur à les affronter, Ron le sentait bien et lui posa une main dans son dos en tournant son regard vers Malefoy. Si ses yeux avaient étés des baguettes magiques, il ne serait plus rien resté de Drago. Trouvant que le Serpentard ne méritait même pas un semblant d'intérêt, le rouquin encouragea Harry à commencer sa potion.

"Harry, tu dois réussir cette potion. Si elle est bien faite, Rogue ne sera pas content et tu seras en quelque sorte vengé !"

"Merci Ron. Heureusement que tu es là, toi." lui répondit Harry d'un ton franchement blasé.

"C'est normal mon vieux !" dit le roux d'un air enjoué en lui donnant une grosse tape dans le dos.

Le reste du cours se déroula normalement si tant est qu'on puisse affirmer qu'un cours avec Rogue comme professeur soit normal. Cependant, Harry réussit à préparer correctement sa potion, elle obtenait presque la même couleur qu'indiqué dans leur manuel. Il en remplit un flacon qu'il alla remettre au professeur Rogue d'un air victorieux. Ce dernier lui lança un regard venimeux derrière son rempart de cheveux gras puis rangea le flacon avec ceux des autres élèves. Quand Malefoy apporta le sien, le directeur de sa maison lui fit des compliments dessus, bien que la couleur de sa potion ressemblait à du jus de citrouille périmé.  
En sortant du cachot, Harry et Ron ignorèrent superbement bien leur amie, et passèrent devant elle sans même lui adresser un seul regard. Ils avaient par bonheur une heure de pause tandis que cette dernière fonçait à son cours d'études des Moldus, ce qui leur permis de pouvoir parler sans gêne.

"Hermione m'a vraiment énervé. Depuis quand elle lèche les bottes de Rogue ? McGonagall, ça passe encore, mais ROGUE !" ressassa Harry pour la cinquième fois. Et, pour la cinquième fois, Ron lui rétorqua :  
"Laisse tomber Harry. Elle adore faire sa bonne élève pour gagner des points, sauf que malgré son génie, elle comprend pas qu'avec Rogue c'est inutile."

"C'est clair ..."

Ils passèrent tous deux l'heure à s'entraîner au sortilège de Confusion que Flitwick enseignait pour le moment. Après une heure, ils obtinrent des résultats satisfaisant et allèrent l'essayer sur Crabbe et Goyle. Dix minutes plus tard, tous les élèves les ayant croisés, étaient persuadés que les deux Serpentards faisaient un concours pour savoir qui allait heurter le plus de murs possibles. Étant donné leur stupidité légendaire (ils n'avaient même pas une seule BUSE), cela n'inquiéta personne.  
Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accroc, Harry apprit qu'il risquait de mourir de trois façons tragiques en cours de divination, impressionna McGonagall en lui récitant les particularité d'un animagus (avoir côtoyé Sirius était un bon coup de pouce) et comble du comble, il pu donner un coup de pied vengeur à Miss Teigne qui était venu l'observer de trop près. Les plaintes de Rusard se firent ensuite entendre dans tout le château jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch près de deux heures après.  
Malheureusement, le temps de la retenue était arrivé, et Harry allait devoir supporter Rogue pendant deux heures. Hermione, malgré le fait que ses deux amis lui faisaient la tête, glissa au brun quelques conseils.

"Surtout, ne t'énerve pas s'il te tourmente, Harry ... Tu le connais, il y prendra plaisir ..."

"Merci Hermione." répondit Harry d'un ton glacial. Il savait parfaitement que Rogue allait en profiter, et c'était inutile qu'Hermione en rajoute encore ! Nom d'un hibou, elle ne comprenait rien, le Gryffondor se serait bien passé de ses soi-disant "conseils".

Il fit un signe de la main à Ron pour lui dire au revoir puis se mit en route vers les cachots. La fraîcheur du soir se faisait nettement ressentir en descendant jusqu'au bureau de Rogue où il frappa. Une voix grave lui ordonna d'entrer, ce que le brun fit dans l'immédiat.  
Rogue était à un chaudron, entouré de vapeurs grises tournoyantes. Il leva ses yeux noirs vers Harry, croisa son regard puis lui désigna le fond de la pièce d'un geste de la main.

"Potter. Vous devrez me nettoyer tous ces chaudrons. À la manière Moldue, cela va de soi. Tant que vous n'aurez pas fini, vous resterez là."

Le Gryffondor se dirigea vers l'endroit que désignait Rogue et étouffa un soupir de désespoir. Il y avait environ vingt chaudrons. Il n'aurait jamais fini en deux heures ! Harry comprit tristement qu'il n'aurait pas droit au dîner, ce soir-là. Il se mit à la tâche sans montrer son ressentiment qu'il éprouvait. Au bout de cinq ou six chaudrons, le brun transpirait, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. De plus, entendre les ricanements du directeur des Serpentards ne l'encourageait pas le moins du monde. Il eu soudainement une idée qu'il trouvait particulièrement brillante : pourquoi ne pas vider les chaudrons dans un seul ? Cela lui ferait gagner du temps puisqu'il n'aurait ensuite plus qu'à les récurer !  
Il mit dans l'immédiat son plan à exécution, en cachant ce qu'il faisait. Nul doute que si le professeur aux longs cheveux noirs et aux teint cireux lui interdirait de le faire s'il le voyait ! Une fois qu'il eu fait tout son travail, il avait une grosse fiole pleine des fonds des chaudrons. Il allait la vider dans l'évier quand Rogue toussa bruyamment. Cela fit sursauter Harry violemment, et il lâcha la fiole. Cette dernière s'écrasa au sol et se brisa avec fracas, éclaboussant généreusement le Gryffondor. Par chance, il n'eut pas de boutons ou de réaction bizarre et s'empressa de tout éponger sous le regard lourd de menaces du Maître des Potions.  
Puis, le brun pu enfin sortir du cachot vers vingt-et-une heures, l'estomac dans les talons.  
Il fit un détour vers les cuisines du château, pouvant ainsi récupérer quelques pâtisseries qu'il ramena à la tour de Gryffondor, espérant les partager avec Ron. Ce dernier était assis devant le feu, à relire son parchemin parlant des propriétés du Bézoard. Voyant Harry, il sourit et remarquant ce qu'il portait dans ses bras, s'empressa de le rejoindre.

"Alors, cette retenue ?" fit Ron entre deux bouchées d'éclair au chocolat.

"Bah, comme d'hab', nettoyer des chaudrons. La chauve-souris évite toujours de le faire lui-même, alors refiler cette tâche à moi, en plus, devait le satisfaire." lui répondit Harry en prenant un muffin au citron.

"Au moins, tu n'as pas à supporter des leçons d'Occlumancie en plus ..."

Harry acquiesça. Fort heureusement, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, l'année précédente. Devoir supporter Ombrage était assez difficile, mais en plus Dumbledore lui avait collé des cours particuliers avec Rogue. Le brun lui aurait bien fait avaler son chapeau de sorcier pour ce traitement qui de plus n'avait servit à rien : Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à bloquer son esprit contre Voldemort.  
Après une soirée passée à discuter de choses et d'autres, le Gryffondor alla se coucher, exténué par cette journée. Il prévoyait également de se réconcilier avec Hermione le lendemain, songeant qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour son propre parchemin sur les propriétés du Bézoard. Il s'endormit rapidement dans son lit à baldaquin rouge, partant dans le pays de ses rêves.

Le lendemain matin, le Gryffondor s'éveilla grâce aux rayons du soleil qui venaient chatouiller sa joue. Il se mit debout rapidement, s'habilla et décida de réveiller Ron de la façon habituelle, c'était devenu comme un rituel entre eux.

"_Levicorpus._"

Un hurlement différent de d'habitude sortit de la bouche de Ron. Il paraissait presque terrorisé.

"AAAH ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Lâchez-moi !"

C'est alors qu'il vit Harry, sa baguette à la main.

"POTTER ! C'EST TOI ! RELÂCHE-MOI ! TOUT DE SUITE !"

Le brun leva un sourcil, surprit de cette appellation. Jamais Ron ne l'avait appelé "Potter".

"_Liberacorpus_. Faut te détendre Ron, tu sais."

"Quoi ?" fit rageusement le rouquin en retombant dans son lit. "Dégage, Potter, fous-moi la paix !"

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était bien la première fois que Ron réagissait de cette manière. Haussant les épaules, il sortit du dortoir et vit avec soulagement Hermione assise dans la salle commune. Il s'approcha d'elle, oubliant leur dispute de la veille.

"Bonjour ! Un conseil, ne t'approche pas de Ron aujourd'hui, il est bizarre ... Dis, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour mon parchemin sur les Bézoards ... Tu l'as fini en plus, non ?"

Hermione le regarda d'un air désespéré.

"Non, Harry ... Je n'ai rien compris ! Tu sais qu'il faut pas me demander à moi ... Va voir Neville, il sera sûrement plus capable que moi de t'aider ..."

"Euh ... Ok.. Bon, je vais dans la Grande Salle, à plus tard ..." lui répondit-il d'un air surpris.

Harry sortit par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il ne comprenait pas, que se passait-il ? Ron qui réagissait comme ça, Hermione le conseillant de voir Neville pour des cours ... c'était le monde à l'envers ! C'est alors qu'il vit un jeune homme au cheveux d'un blond presque blanc marchant vers lui d'un pas décidé.

"Malefoy ..." murmura le Gryffondor avec haine, si en plus de tout ça le Serpentard venait le charrier, il n'allait pas supporter ...

"Harry tu es déjà debout ? Je t'attendais pas avant une bonne heure ! Tu viens, on va manger ensemble ?"

Quoi ?! Cette fois, Harry en était convaincu, il y avait un problème, et de taille ...


	2. Chapter 2 : Journée étrange

"Harry tu es déjà debout ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant une bonne heure ! Tu viens on va manger ensemble ?" dit Malefoy.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Depuis quand Malefoy lui proposait de manger avec lui ? Déjà, Ron qui s'énervait, c'était louche, Hermione ne sachant rien encore plus, mais Malefoy lui prouvant de l'amitié ?! Il devait y avoir un problème, c'était clair. Malgré tout, il le suivit sans dire un mot. Drago semblait très enthousiaste et n'avait pas l'air de jouer la comédie. Après tout, comment le blond, qui haïssait du plus profond de lui-même Harry, aurait pu faire semblant à ce point ? Le brun était perplexe quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle et s'installa en sa compagnie.

"Alors, t'as bien dormi ? J'espère que Weasley ne t'as pas emmerdé ... Il est vraiment inutile. Espérons que Rogue le lui fasse sentir."

Harry ne lui répondit rien, il songeait à sa situation. Comment tout ceci avait-il pu arriver ? Pourtant, rien de spécial n'avait eu lieu la veille ... Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps, un brouhaha sonore venait de s'élever dans la salle.

"Voilà le directeur ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu."

Le Gryffondor leva le regard. Si il allait en référer à Dumbledore, ce dernier l'aiderait sûrement. Mais ce ne fut pas Dumbledore qui prit la place du siège directorial. Il s'agissait de ...

"Tom Jédusor !" s'exclama Harry sans la moindre discrétion. Ainsi, dans ce drôle de monde, Voldemort était le directeur de Poudlard ?! Potter ne voulait pas y croire, son plus fidèle ennemi était là, devant lui, et ne manifestait aucune envie de le tuer. Harry l'avait reconnu car il ressemblait étrangement au souvenir qu'il avait vu dans le journal de Jedusor en seconde année. Seulement avec quelques (ou beaucoup) années de plus. Il était brun, avec quelques cheveux gris et une barbe naissante, et vêtu d'une robe d'un noir de jais.  
"Mais ... Où est Dumbledore ?" continua t-il, ébahi.

Malefoy frissonna violemment à la mention de ce nom.

"Ne dis pas son nom ! Et pourquoi tu me parles de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Il n'a jamais été à Poudlard, enfin, sauf en tant qu'élève ... De toute manière, le château est trop bien protégé pour que lui et les Aurors puissent y pénétrer. Heureusement que les Mangemorts le recherchent activement ... Ça me fait frissonner quand on pense qu'il est en liberté ..."

"Je vois ..." répondit Harry, estomaqué. Dumbledore le plus grand mage noir ? C'était réellement renversant ... Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en penser plus, Malefoy l'entraînait hors de la salle.

"Viens, Harry, on va aller voir le professeur Rogue avant le cours. C'est bien, on l'a encore en premier cours aujourd'hui !" dit-il avec entrain.

"Heu ... Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?" lui répondit Harry, craignant de voir Rogue lui donner encore quelques heures supplémentaires de retenue pour le déranger avant les cours.

"Mais bien sûr ! Allez !"

Et le Serpentard le força à le suivre en le prenant par la manche. Ils marchèrent dans tout le château ainsi, pour enfin arriver dans les cachots, d'où s'échappait des volutes de fumée verte venant du bureau du directeur des Serpentards. Harry craignait d'y pénétrer, mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière puisque Drago venait de l'entraîner de force dans la pièce.  
Severus Rogue était derrière son bureau, l'air absorbé dans ce qu'il était en train de préparer. Des montagnes d'ingrédients étaient disposées à ses côtés et il grommelait, l'air légèrement contrarié. En voyant Harry et Drago arriver, il termina rapidement ce qu'il était en train de faire puis se dirigea vers eux.

"Eh bien, Harry, Drago, que faites-vous ici ?" dit-il d'un ton qui semblait presque exprimer du contentement, chose normalement impossible pour la chauve-souris de Poudlard.

Harry devait le regardait d'un air un peu trop bizarre puisque le Serpentard lui infligea un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Rogue qui l'avait appelé Harry ... C'était impossible, surréaliste ...

"Professeur, nous venions vous dire bonjour ! Harry m'a lui-même confié qu'il avait très envie de vous voir ..." répondit Drago en faisant un clin d'oeil au Gryffondor qui lui lançait un regard noir. Comment Harry Potter aurait-il pu laisser échapper ce genre de choses de sa bouche ?!

"Eh bien vous m'en voyez très satisfait. Dix points pour Serpentard et Gryffondor." rajouta Rogue.

En entendant cela, Harry eu soudain une pensée : si le monde était réellement à l'envers et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un stupide canular, Rogue aurait du mépriser Drago ... Le brun haussa les épaules en se disant qu'en fait, il ne valait mieux pas y penser sérieusement et qu'il devait y avoir des exceptions. Après tout, il ne s'était pas réveillé à Serpentard, ce matin-là. Il songea qu'il en parlerait à Hermione et qu'elle trouverait bien une solution ; avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'était plus l'excellente élève d'avant ...  
La cloche qui annonçait le début des cours retentit soudainement et coupa court aux pensées d'Harry. Rogue posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui frissonna de dégoût, et le poussa gentiment en dehors du bureau.

"Allez Harry, à tout de suite." fit-il en souriant, Rogue était véritablement CAPABLE DE SOURIRE ! Ce n'était pas un de ses rictus comme il lui arrivait souvent d'en avoir, mais un vrai sourire, un sourire sincère venant du cœur !

Tandis que Harry essayait de se remettre de ce choc hautement puissant, tous les autres élèves arrivèrent. Ron, au passage, lui lança un regard mauvais. Neville était avec une tonne de livres et Hermione avait l'air de craindre d'aller en cours de potions. C'était sûr que si désormais elle était comme Neville, elle devait avoir ses raisons d'avoir peur d'aller en cours de Potions.  
Mais ce qu'il vit à l'instant présent le choqua encore plus que Rogue ... Drago venait de faire la bise à Hermione comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours. D'ailleurs, il lui disait quelque chose qui ne correspondait plus du tout, mais vraiment plus du tout à l'ancien Drago.

"Tu sais, Hermione, tu as de la chance d'être née Moldue. J'ai honte d'être un Sang-Pur, je préférerais tellement avoir des parents non-sorciers ... Je t'envie ..."

Hermione gloussait en rougissant légèrement : "Oh, merci Drago ... C'est très gentil, ça me fait plaisir ..!"  
Les mots "gentil" et "Drago" ne pouvaient pas, jusqu'à hier, figurer dans la même phrase dans le registre intellectuel d'Hermione Granger.

Severus Rogue arriva soudainement, à sa manière habituelle. Il dit froidement à toute la classe de rentrer; cette dernière s'exécutant rapidement. Le Maître des Potions savait être, comment dire, persuasif.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter vécu un cours de potions agréable. Rogue n'était pas une seule fois sur son dos, mais sur celui de Crabbe et Goyle (qui avaient étrangement leurs BUSE, après tout ils étaient peut-être intelligents, ici ...) et à chaque fois qu'il passait près de son chaudron, il faisait des hochements de tête approbateurs sous le regard courroucé de Neville qui semblait jaloux que Harry y arrive. Pourtant, d'après ce que le balafré pouvait voir d'ici, sa potion n'était pas mal du tout. En revanche, celle d'Hermione ressemblait à des vers de terres réduits en bouillie, au lieu d'une potion d'un rouge limpide. Elle avait l'air désespérée, surtout que le Maître des Potions lui fit remarquer qu'il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour avoir des BUSE et surtout pour continuer les potions. Harry vit du coin de l'œil Ron ricaner, et supposa donc qu'il n'était pas ami avec Hermione.  
Une fois que le cours fut finit, Harry se retrouva avec Drago pour aller en cours de botanique.  
En chemin, il croisèrent Peeves, qui curieusement semblait bien élevé. Harry n'y prêta même pas attention : durant les dernières heures, il avait vu beaucoup plus pire ...  
En arrivant à la serre numéro trois, les élèves virent que le professeur Chourage avait l'air enjouée, comme à son habitude. Harry nota que pour une fois, son professeur était normal.

"Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui nous allons changer les pots des Tentaculas. Il va falloir faire attention, elles s'amusent à vous piquer !" dit-elle suffisamment fort pour que toute la classe l'entende.

Hermione eut l'air heureuse à cette nouvelle, bien qu'Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de joyeux à l'idée de se faire piquer dans tous les sens.  
Le cours se déroula normalement, ou plutôt dans la normalité que ce monde pouvait offrir. Hermione réussit du premier coup à changer le pot, mais Harry du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, tout comme Drago. Cela était étrange pour lui de parler avec le blond, et découvrait finalement quelqu'un de sympathique. Mais comme tout était inversé, songea-t-il, Malefoy était vraiment hideux en réalité.  
Puisque ce Drago-là avait l'air enclin à l'aider, il décida de lui parler de ce qu'il vivait sur le chemin du retour.

"Euh, Drago ?"

"Oui ?" répondit le blondinet.

"Comment dire ... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, en fait, hier j'était dans, euh, un autre monde, un monde où tu étais mon ennemi et Ron mon meilleur ami ... Oui, je sais ça paraît fou, mais il s'agit de l'opposé de ce que je vis là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il faut que j'y retourne ..." expliqua Harry.

Drago le regarda avec l'air de se dire qu'il était complètement barge, mais malgré tout le laissa parler sans interruption.

"Harry ... J'espère que tu n'as pas bu de Jus de Citrouille, tu sais que ça donne des hallucinations et que c'est interdit aux mineurs ..." fit Drago d'un ton très inquiet.

"Hein ? Mais non, je t'assure que c'est vrai ... Et il faut vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant !" insista Harry. Il avait vraiment besoin de retrouver son monde comme avant, c'était presque vital.

"Hm ..." répondit Drago d'un air pas très convaincu. "On serait ennemi ?"

"Oui, tu es un vrai co.. Euh, quelqu'un avec qui je ne m'entends pas depuis le Poudlard Express où j'ai refusé ta poignée de main ..." fit Harry.

"Vraiment ? Si c'est vrai, mon père a du en entendre parler. Mais, ici, le jour où je t'ai serré la main, tu l'as acceptée et on est tout de suite devenu amis ... Dommage que tu ne sois pas allé à Serpentard." répondit Drago d'un soupir triste.

"Oui euh ... Ce n'est pas la question. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour que tout redevienne normal !" s'exclama Harry.

"Va en parler au professeur Jédusor, il devrait pouvoir t'aider, c'est le sorcier le plus puissant ! En plus, il t'aime bien." suggéra Drago.

Harry acquiesça. Bien que d'ordinaire Tom se trouvait être son pire ennemi, ici il ne pouvait être que son meilleur allié. Il remercia Drago d'un signe de tête puis se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour aller jusqu'au bureau directorial. Il se retrouva devant les deux gargouilles qui en gardaient l'entrée et ne sut quoi dire. Dumbledore aimait utiliser des friandises comme mots de passe (bien que les Nids de Cafards ne soient pas excessivement goûteux). Le Gryffondor eut une idée : autant essayer des choses dégoûtantes ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, une vois derrière lui l'interrompit.

"Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ?"

Il se retourna pour voir Tom Jédusor en personne. Il avait un air presque accueillant et souriait à Harry.

"Oh euh ... Professeur, il faut que je vous parle ..." fit le brun. Cela le répugnait de devoir se confier à celui qui avait tué ses parents, mais apparemment il n'avait plus que cette solution là, puisqu'il était le meilleur sorcier d'après tous les autres.

"Ha oui ? Viens dans mon bureau, dans ce cas."

Les gargouilles le laissèrent passer sans mot de passe, ce qui surprit Harry. Et si quelqu'un aurait utilisé du Polynectar, il aurait pu passer aussi facilement ? Il suivit le directeur avec curiosité. Une fois dans le bureau, le Gryffondor constata qu'il était empli d'objet divers en rapport avec la magie noire. Ainsi, son vrai côté s'exprimait même ici. Jédusor l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui, et Harry s'exécuta.

"Alors, Harry, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? Tu as des visions de Dumbledore ?" demanda l'ancien Voldemort avec inquiétude. C'était pour le moins étrange pour Harry de voir son ennemi s'inquiéter pour lui.

"Oh euh non ..." lui répondit-il. Il lui expliqua toute l'histoire depuis le début, comment il se retrouvait dans un monde totalement différent du sien. À un moment, il tourna le regard et vit avec horreur un Inferius dans un coin de la pièce. Voilà ce qui remplaçait Fumseck ... Curieusement, Voldemort l'écoutait avec attention en manipulant sa baguette entre ses fins doigts. Apparemment, il la tenait de la même façon ridicule que d'habitude.

"Je vois ... Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais entendu auparavant une telle chose arriver. Je ferais des recherches, mais je ne te garantis rien ..." fit-il en expédiant Harry avec un signe de la main.

Quoi ? Il se faisait virer du bureau aussi facilement ?! Sans même un fragment de réponse. Harry s'en alla rageusement. Il avait espéré de l'aide de la part de Jédusor, mais quel idiot ! Comme si LUI était capable de l'aider ! Énervé, il se rentra dans Rogue violemment au détour d'un couloir.

"Qui ?! Deux semaines de reten.. Oh, c'est vous, Harry !" s'écria Severus.

"Euh ... Oui, excusez-moi, je, j'ai ... je dois voir Malefoy ..." répondit Harry en détalant sans demander son reste.

Il eut alors l'illumination : sa retenue ! Il avait reçu plein de potions différentes sur lui quand il avait fait tomber la fiole. Et si c'était à cause de ça ? Mais dans ce cas, comment revenir en arrière ?

"Tiens, Potter ... On rôde dans les couloirs ?" fit une voix sombre derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se rendit compte que Ron était là, braquant ses yeux -dans un regard qui en disait long sur sa haine- sur Harry Potter. Le Gryffondor ressentit un pincement au coeur ; il ne se serait jamais douté que perdre l'amitié de Ron fasse cet effet.

"Je ne rôde pas ..." fit le brun d'un voix presque triste, et tourna les talons pour s'apercevoir que Malefoy s'avançait à grandes enjambées vers lui pour le prendre par l'épaule.  
"Laisse-le, Weasley ! C'est pas parce que monsieur est riche qu'il doit se sentir supérieur !" fit Drago en entraînant Harry. Plus loin, il se tourna vers lui, l'air curieux.  
"Alors Harry, tu sais quoi faire ?"

Harry fit un signe de dénégation mais lui expliqua comment il pensait que tout ceci était arrivé. Drago avait vraiment l'air de le croire, ce qui rassurait Harry.

"Peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu fasses exactement la même chose ? Une retenue par le professeur Rogue. Tu ferais exactement la même chose et pouf ... Non ?" proposa t-il. 

"Peut-être ... Après tout je n'ai rien à perdre. Mais comment me faire coller ? Rogue semble m'adorer, ici ..." répondit Harry.

"Car habituellement, pour toi, il te hait ? Étrange ... Bon, c'est une mission digne de nous, on va te faire coller !" fit Drago d'un air enjoué.

Harry songea à cette idée. Il semblait que pour lui, dans ce monde, il était aussi facile de se faire coller par Rogue que de faire comprendre à Hagrid qu'Aragog était un monstre, que Norbert était hautement dangereux et que les Scrouts à Pétard n'étaient pas d'adorables peluches. Ça promettait !


End file.
